The Truth Within The Lies
by ynaishteru
Summary: When we all thought that Billy was the real Psychotic-Killer, we were all wrong. And as Sidney discovers the truth, she was not able to believe it. Even if she needs to.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what time it is Sid?" Billy choked Sidney harder with his arm wrapped around her neck. "It's after midnight; it's your mom's anniversary." Sidney let out an almost silent gasp. She's trying so hard to escape from Billy, but the sharp knife at her neck feared her.

"Congratulations, we killed her exactly one year ago, today." Sidney felt Billy's breath at her neck and ear, making her cringe a little. Stu is pointing the gun at an arm's length away from her. She's trapped between two psychos who are eager to kill her.

She cannot believe it, her friend for a long time, which she even saved from bullies a long time ago, is here, ready to kill her. And the guy, whom she trusts the most and she loves so much, is wrapping his arms around her. Not for a cuddling moment but with a knife, this in a few moments will be inside her body.

"You see, earlier I failed to kill your best friend. That big breasted woman got some brains after all." Stu mentioned. "She won't have sex with me, that don't make sense because she looked like a fucking whore after all."

Sidney felt the knife slide at her collarbone. It left a cut at her skin. After that, Billy tugged her ear a little using his teeth.

She pushed her elbow backwards, hitting Billy at the waist. Billy groaned in pain after Sidney stepped on his foot again.

Then it happened, the thing Sidney expected. She saw the bullet from Stu's gun coming at her way. Everything felt like in a slow motion movie, Sidney saw how the bulled spun in the air, finally hitting her at the elbow.

"What the fuck Stuart!" Billy exclaimed as he catch Sidney as she fell backwards. "What? We're supposed to fucking kill her after all right?"

"Well you didn't know my original plan after all." Billy strangled Stu which sent them rolling on the floor. "Wh-why Billy, wh-what's the origi-ginal p-plan?" Stu stuttered as Billy, who sits on top of him, chokes him to death.

"Let me and Sidney live together." But as Billy almost stab Stu with the knife; Stu used all his strength to push Billy. Their positions changed, Billy being the one under Stu.

"You know, Sidney was a damn hot woman. She's smart, attractive and innocent." Stu said as Billy struggles underneath him. "And guess what? She's one fine bitch for choosing you. You're a fucking asshole and a psychopath. You killed her mom, kidnapped her dad, yet you got the luck to have sex with her." They both looked at the dining table as they hear a loud noise. It was Sidney tripping over and finally lying flat on the floor. She lost so much blood from the gunshot and her cut. And she was weak at these kinds of bruises. It torments her.

"I wanna have a chance with that fucking girl too." Stu raises the knife up high, preparing to pierce it to Billy's heart. But little he knew that Billy was able to pick up the gun, and was fast enough to shoot him in the head.

"Sorry, you're my friend but that hot girl you're saying is fucking mine." Billy muttered as he got up when Stu lied lifeless on the floor.

He quickly went to the woman silently groaning in pain below the table. "Sid, look at me, it is okay. Sid, don't mind the pain." He swiped her hair away from her face.

"What the fuck is happening here? Sidney!" Billy heard Randy at the door. "She's just in pain, Stu shot her." Randy was startled. "No, you tried to kill me earlier."

"No, it was all just a plan." Randy looked at him, he was so confused. "What's the plan for?"

"Stopping Stuart Macher, the real psychopath."

What do you think about it guys? Drop some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You see, Billy boy. Ever since you got here, girls had been head over heels with you. Even my sweet little Sidney. She fell for you, and it's so obvious. I'm tired of pretending being friends with you, because you annoy me as fuck." Stu grabbed my collar. I could not even fight back because his friend, Roman tied my hands. _

"_I did not do anything. I did not even want her at first." I lied. I've been seeing Sidney for three months already. _

_I've only been here for five months. When my dad had his job transferred here at Woodsboro. I was reluctant to live here at first. But when I saw Sidney Prescott, everything changed. _

_I first met Stuart Macher, but he ended up to be a real psychopath. When he knew that I liked Sidney, he started beating me up. But I loved Sidney Prescott so much to let her go. _

"_He would make a great accomplice, Stu. Imagine it, Sidney's boyfriend ending up to be the one killing her mom. That would be a wonderful plot." Roman said. _

"_What the hell? No! I wouldn't kill Sid's mom! She's too nice to me!" Stu's hand went up to my neck, choking me. _

"_Nice? Nice enough to break my family? To be my father's fucking whore? You see Billy, you wouldn't need to come with me and kill that motherfucking slut. But, you.." His grip on my neck tightened._

"_You will take all the blame. But don't worry, you won't go to jail. We have the slut's other man to do that. But just in case Sidney discovers the truth…. You take all the blame." _

"_NO! FUCK YOU BOTH!" I struggled to get out of them. But one will always be outnumbered by two. _

"_No? How about you seeing Mrs. Loomis' head exploding in to thousands of pieces?" Stu pulled the gun from his pocket and pointed it at my mother, who is sitting tied up at the corner. _

"_I'll do it. As long as I would never kill anybody." _

I remembered all the times Stu used me to cover his Psychotic plans. He used my father recently to agree to the plan of killing Sidney. But little did he know that I planned to save Sidney all along. But my plan didn't go to well because Sidney got hurt.

"Billy, Sidney's awake." I heard Deputy Riley. He's standing in front of me as I sit here outside the operating room.

Sidney was badly shot, fracturing her collarbone. The bullet was also trapped at her shoulder area.

Dewey already knew the truth. We've been waiting for Sidney here for four hours that I already decided to tell him the truth. He had a hard time believing it at first, but he still did.

I walked towards Sidney's room. I waited for an hour because Dewey and Gale wanted to talk to her in private.

"Goodluck boy." Gale messed my hair a little.

I went in.. "Sid."

She looked at me, her eyes spelled shock.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! HELP!" Her words broke my heart.


End file.
